Formation degradation, such as pavement milling, mining, or excavating, may be performed using impact resistant picks. These picks may be mounted to a driving mechanism in a variety of ways, some of which may be more effective in formation degradation applications than others. Thus, many efforts have been made to optimize the method of attachment to the driving mechanism.